La utilidad de un objeto
by pixi-ice
Summary: Madara nunca a tratado a Zetsu como algo más que un objeto, pero este "objeto" tiene sentimientos al fin y al cabo.  MADAZETSU FTW


**Nota**: este fic está basado en que Madara trata a Zetsu como un objeto de su propiedad, y muchas de las frases que he escrito de Madara refiriéndose a Zetsu son del manga real, unas de cuando se ve a Madara diciéndole el plan a Kisame (después de infiltrarse con la samehada que lleva Killer Bee) y otras cuando Madara habla con Kabuto tras tener el rinengan.

COLABORAR EN EL PROYECTO: **MADAZETSU FTW **para más información sobre él consulten mi perfil.

**Disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece a mi si lo hiciera Madara no trataría tan mal a Zetsu.

**La utilidad de un objeto.**

_Puedes llevarte a Zetsu blanco… aun que pensándolo bien… es muy débil, es realmente inútil…_

"Toda mi vida… me he intentado esforzar para mejorar, para ser mejor… pero… soy un fracaso, jamás lo conseguiré."

_**Normal que Madara no te mande en misiones, eres muy débil.**_

"¿Por qué tienen que ser las cosas así?"

_Zetsu, Naruto acabaría contigo cono solo mover un dedo, así que olvídate._

"No puede ser… ¿por qué tengo que ser un inútil?"

"_No se para que quieres a Zetsu, es realmente inútil y débil en batalla, por eso se encarga del espionaje"_

"¿Por qué no te puedo importar, ni un poco?"

Zetsu apretó los puños.

"¡Maldita sea Madara! ¡Yo te demostraré de lo que soy capaz!"

Zetsu salió por el pasillo de la base cuando vio a Madara y Kabuto hablar.

-Kabuto, te daré a Zetsu una vez tengas el Kyubi-dijo Madara-de todas formas tengo 100.000… Solo es una copia más.

"¿Una copia más? ¿Darme? ¿Tu…? ¿Me vas a dar como a un objeto?"

Una acumulación de agua en el ojo de Zetsu salió en forma de lágrima.

"¿es por qué soy demasiado débil?"

Zetsu se llevó la mano al pecho.

-du… duele… ¿por qué me duele el corazón?

"¿Por qué lo siento latir tan rápido?"

"Sé que no hay forma de que me aceptes… pero yo… "

Zetsu se secó las lágrimas con la bata rápidamente y salió de la base, dirigiéndose hacia el campo de batalla.

-te voy a demostrar lo que puedo hacer Madara.

Y dicho esto Zetsu fue directo al campo de batalla.

-Zetsu…-dijo Itachi que estaba sentado junto a Nagato.

-Itachi, Pein-dijo Zetsu sorprendido, acercándose a ellos.

El bicolor pensó que nunca más vería a sus ex compañeros.

-Veo que has venido a pelear… -dijo Itachi-permíteme una recomendación.

Zetsu le miró confuso.

-¿Si?

-Abandona Akatsuki-le dijo el Uchiha.

Los ojos de Zetsu se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-les preguntó Zetsu.

-Uchiha Madara, solo nos está usando para su plan. Usó a Nagato y a todo Akatsuki, está usando a Sasuke y… **Te está usando a ti.**-dijo Itachi sin mostrar emoción alguna señalando a Zetsu con el dedo.

Zetsu bajó la mirada, dirigiéndola al suelo y sonrió con tristeza.

-No… no nos compares… Madara a ellos al menos les trata como personas… y le importan, yo en cambio…

Zetsu retuvo las lágrimas e Itachi se sorprendió por las palabras del chico.

-si me disculpáis-dijo Zetsu marchándose

-Zetsu-dijo Nagato una vez el bicolor le estaba dando la espalda.

Zetsu paró en seco.

-No quiero que acabes como yo… por favor, te digo esto como amigo, abandona ahora que puedes… Sabes que Madara…

-lo sé-dijo Zetsu interrumpiéndole-pero no puedo detenerme por eso-Zetsu hizo una pausa-Vosotros ni si quiera, sois las personas que conocía-dijo dirigiéndoles una mirada a ambos-Pein e Itachi, están muertos.

Nagato miró hacía el suelo con tristeza, sin saber que decir e Itachi mantuvo alta la cabeza.

Zetsu se giró y caminó de nuevo hacia el campo de batalla.

"**¿has perdido la cabeza?"**

"Voy a pelear ¿vienes?"

"**Estoy ocupado, contra la Mizukage"**

"Hmp… pues que te vaya bien"

"**Ni si quiera sabes pelear."**

"ayúdame… entonces…"

**-Maldita sea… que molestia-**dijo su parte negra apareciendo del suelo y avanzando hacía él.

Todo está lleno de cadáveres, se oían gritos de gente agonizando.

Todo era una orgía del desorden y la muerte.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero vivir!-se oían gritos desgarradores desde el centro del campo e batalla.

-Oye-dijo Zetsu blanco.

Zetsu negro miró hacía su lado.

Ambos en pie, en un pequeño montículo donde las cosas parecían más calmadas.

-Quizás esta sea nuestra última batalla-le dijo su parte blanca.

Una lágrima cayó al suelo.

**-no digas eso-**dijo Zetsu negro sorprendiendo a su otra mitad-**Eras tú el que decías que no morirías sin demostrarle a Madara-sama que no eras débil.**

Su parte blanca sonrió feliz.

-gracias…

-¡Tú Aloe Vera!-gritó una voz a su espalda.

Zetsu se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Uzumaki Naruto, el jinchiriki del nueve colas.

Una sonrisa confiada apareció por el rostro del Akatsuki.

-justó la persona que andaba buscando-dijo sonriendo.

"**Parece bastante poderoso, no es el mismo niño que vimos esa vez"**

-ya te dije… que sería nuestra última batalla-contestó Zetsu blanco.

***YEAH KABUTO MADARA***

-M… Madara-sama-dijo Kabuto.

Madara se giró a mirarle aburrido.

Ambos estaban ocultos en la base.

-no es por ser alarmista pero… Zetsu está medio muerto en el campo de batalla… y Naruto está a punto de acabar con él con un rasengan

Madara le miró confuso.

*****ZETSU*****

"Se acabó este el mi fin" Pensó Zetsu malherido en el suelo.

_Zetsu es débil… es un inútil… Te daré a Zetsu si consigues al nueve colas… Solo es una copia más… es muy débil._

"No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce siempre fracaso…"

-¡RASENGAN!

_No importa lo que le ocurra… es sustituible…. Te está usando, como nos usó a nosotros._

"Yo al final… resulta que soy un inútil para ti…"

Una lágrima cayó de su mejilla mientras estaba triado en el suelo, incapaz de moverse.

"Vamos chico… acaba conmigo… Madara no necesita este inservible objeto más… ya tiene 100.000 copias"

Zetsu cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-siento no ser útil para ti…-murmuró.

Lo extraño fue, que no sintió dolor… no sintió la bola de energía del jinchuriki atravesarlo.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Naruto parado frente a él mirándolo con lastima.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Niño! ¡Acaba conmigo! ¡¿Acaso no ves que…? No sirvo para nada…-dijo lo último en un susurró tratando de levantare del suelo.

Las lágrimas de Zetsu manchaban el suelo.

Naruto solo le miraba con pena.

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Acaba conmigo! ¡Rápido!-gritó el bicolor levantándose.

Las piernas apenas le respondían por la intensa batalla que había tenido contra Uzumaki.

Se intentó levantar del suelo, y tras varios intentos fallidos consiguió levantarse.

-¡Vamos! ¡Si no me matas tú! ¡Te mataré yo!

Pero Naruto seguía sin moverse.

Zetsu avanzó hacía él tambaleándose.

Y cuando llegó a su altura las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¿por qué?-dijo rindiéndose mientras más lagrimas caían ensuciando un suelo ya manchado de sangre-¿por qué no me matas?-una temblorosa mano del bicolor tiró de la chaqueta de Naruto-¿acaso te doy pena?-Zetsu elevó la cabeza para encontrarse con la los ojos del rubio. Sonrió triste y vagamente y volvió a mirar hacía el suelo dejando su mano caer-que patético soy… Le he fallado… yo… no merezco vivir… he fallado a todos…

-Oye tú…-dijo Naruto.

-Que bajo he caído para que mi enemigo sienta lastima por mi…-dijo mirando con decisión a Naruto de nuevo-¡Pero me da igual! ¡No me he rendido aún! ¡Voy a luchar hasta que se agoten mis fuerzas!

Zetsu se puso en pie, sacando las fuerzas de lo más hondo de su ser para hacerlo.

-Yo solo quería…-apenas se podía mantener en pie, y Naruto solo le miraba con ojos llorosos.

Los ojos de Zetsu se empezaron a cerrar.

-¡Aléjate de él!-gritó una voz al fondo como advertencia.

Para cuando el bicolor abrió los ojos estaba a unos metros de su anterior posición en frente a Naruto y alguien lo sujetaba por la cadera, como si fuera un muñeco.

-No le toques maldito Madara, el no quiere ser así-dijo el jinchuriki.

Zetsu abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con que aquella persona que lo sujetaba no era ni más ni menos que Uchiha Madara.

Los ojos del bicolor se abrieron de par en par, muy sorprendido.

"mierda… no quiero que me vea en estas condiciones"

-No te metas donde no te llaman mocoso-le dijo a Naruto con desprecio-ya me encargaré de ti más tarde-dijo Madara.

EL Uchiha comenzó a transportar su cuerpo y el de Zetsu.

-¡No dejaré que te lo lleves!-le gritó Naruto-¡Él no tiene por qué volver a Akatsuki! ¡Nosotros podemos ayudarle!

El niño del Kyubi parecía haber comprendido a Zetsu en apenas unos minutos de batalla.

Zetsu solo le miró por última vez antes de desaparecer con Madara.

Y de repente todo se olvidó, el dolor, la desesperación, el estar a punto de morir, suplicar su muerte… todo se desvaneció y quedó en el olvido.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras.-dijo una voz.

Zetsu despertó en una habitación oscura de la base en una cama con un paño húmedo sobre su frente.

Madara avanzó hacía él saliendo de entre las sombras.

-¿quién te mandó enfrentarse a ese jinchuriki? ¿no te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de él?-preguntó Madara.

Zetsu cerró los ojos de nuevo, deseando haber muerto en ese momento para no tener que escuchar las quejas del líder.

-Ya te dije que eras muy débil para enfrentarte a él.

-lo sé-dijo Zetsu sin emoción alguna.

Madara le dio la espalda caminando hacía las sombras de nuevo.

-que fastidio, ahora por actuar de esa forma no podrás ser me útil, solo faltaba que mi plan fracasar por tu culpa-dijo en tono de reproche.

-lo siento.-"solo soy una molestia"

Zetsu comenzó a sacar un Kunai que tenía en su bata de miembro de la organización.

-más te vale no fastidiarla de nuevo.

-entendido… no te tienes que preocupar más por mi.-dijo con voz muerta mientras se acercaba en Kunai al corazón.

Madara se dio la vuelta sobresaltado.

Cuando el bicolor se quiso dar cuenta Madara estaba encima de él quitándole el Kunai y lanzándolo lejos.

-¿qué crees que haces?-dijo con odio y una voz grave Madara.

-dejar… ¡dejar de ser una molestia!-dijo Zetsu desvelando su cara llorosa al otro.

-Zetsu eso no…-el Uchiha lo miró con pena, y se sentó encima de la levantando con él a Zetsu y abrazándolo.

-No quiero…-dijo Zetsu tratando de separarse de él-¡No quiero que tu también sientas pena por mi!-le dijo empujando al Uchiha para que se alejara, pero Madara solo lo atrajo más fuerte-qué más da-dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Madara rindiéndose-ya tienes muchas copias de mi… no me necesitas…-dijo mientras sus lagrimas empapaban la ropa de Madara.

Madara le abrazó fuertemente tratando la cerrar la invisible distancia entre ambos.

-du… duele-dijo Zetsu contra su cuello escondiendo su rostro en la camisa del otro.

-lo siento-dijo aflojando su abrazo.

El Uchiha se quitó la máscara y la lazó por la habitación.

-Zetsu… Dime qué he hecho…

Zetsu se sorprendió.

-dime que he hecho para hacer que trataras de matarte. Dímelo y no lo volveré a hacer.-dijo relajado Madara.

-Que más te da… solo soy un objeto más-contestó el otro.

-Eso… ¿eso piensas?-preguntó el de pelo negro.

-es como tú me tratas.

Madara dejó de abrazarle y sonrió vagamente en la oscuridad.

-yo… no te merezco… pero necesito hacer esto antes de marcharme-susurró Madara.

-¿de qué…?

"Hablas"

Lo que Zetsu iba a decir quedó interrumpido cuando Madara lo beso, dulcemente mientras lo atraía hacia él.

-Ah…-jadeó cuando se separaron-llevo tanto tiempo deseando hacer eso… y ahora… es demasiado tarde…-dijo besando a Zetsu de nuevo que estaba rojo-maldita sea… te amo tanto-dijo besándolo de nuevo y recostándolo en la cama.

**Y de nuevo, todos se desvaneció.**

-perdóname por lo de anoche…-dijo Madara.

Zetsu saliendo de entre las sabanas apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha escuchando latir su corazón.

-creí que te ibas a marchar…-dijo Zetsu dulcemente abrazando a Madara.

-m… no tengo fuerza de voluntad.

Y al decir eso Madara pesó la frente de Zetsu.

El bicolor procedió a dibujar círculos en el pecho desnudo del otro.

-por cierto-dijo Madara haciendo que Zetsu parar y le mirara a los ojos-no eres inútil, pero si tonto.

Zetsu le miró entre sorprendido, enfadado y confuso.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-si te dije que no pelearas contra Naruto, y le dije a Kisame que no te usara para pelear fue para protegerte.

-me ibas a dar a Kabuto.

-No, iba a darle uno de tus clones.

-pero yo escuche…-dijo Zetsu elevando la cabeza.

-al final va a ser verdad que estas mal…-bromeó Madara.

-¡Oye que insinúas!

-no lo estoy insinuando…-dijo acercando los labios de Zetsu a los suyos-amor…-dijo besándolos.

Zetsu se puso rojo.

-¡¿pero que te crees? Primero me insultas, luego me besas.

Madara sonrió sinceramente.

-dejemos una cosa clara… si se te ocurre volver al campo de batalla, iré personalmente a buscarte y te encerraré en una habitación de la que te prometo no podrás escapar. ¿claro?

-cristalino-sonrió Zetsu.

Y de nuevo se besaron.

-¿Pero dónde está Madara? desde ayer por la tarde no le veo-se preguntó Kabuto observando la cuarta gran guerra ninja, **SOLO.**

**FIN**


End file.
